


Когда накрапывает дождь - ожидай ливня

by Dekamory



Series: Том учится строить отношения [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Asexual Tom Riddle, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekamory/pseuds/Dekamory
Summary: Глава, в которой Гарри не уверен в себе, а Том невежествен.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Том учится строить отношения [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196060
Kudos: 10





	Когда накрапывает дождь - ожидай ливня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When it Rains it Pours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751297) by [Just_amberr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_amberr/pseuds/Just_amberr). 



> У автора оригинала прикреплена ссылочка на песню: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKt6nYntaOs Советую послушать, классная)
> 
> И да, название when it rains,it pours является идиомой (в русском аналоге "беда не приходит одна"), но я решила оставить дословный перевод, потому что мне очень нравится это выражение на английском).  
> Приятного чтения!

— Не понимаю, почему ты не радуешься, Гарри, — отчитывала его Гермиона, когда они вместе перебирались через стеллажи. — Я бы убила, чтобы попасть на ежегодный рождественский гала-концерт. Все влиятельные люди ходят на него — это как событие года.  
Они вместе покупали костюм, так как Том недавно попросил Гарри сопровождать его на рождественский гала-концерт его компании.  
— Вот именно, Гермиона! — разочарованно сказал Гарри. — Я не влиятельный человек — что такому, как я, делать на этом мероприятии?  
— Я так рада, что ты упомянул об этом, — лукаво сказала Гермиона, протягивая ему подробный список. — Это люди, с которыми я просто умираю от желания побеседовать. Если бы ты только мог —  
— Я не собираюсь заниматься сетевым бизнесом для тебя, Гермиона! — Гарри вернул ей список. — Ты и сама прекрасно справишься — я видел, как ты работаешь.  
Гермиона театрально вздохнула.  
— Ну да, это правда.  
Она повернулась к нему, прикладывая цвет, чтобы увидеть, хорошо ли он сочетается с тоном кожи Гарри.  
— Но серьезно, Гарри, — сказала она. — Это будет отличный вечер для тебя — я думаю, это очень мило, что Том хочет, чтобы ты был там с ним. Он хочет показать тебя людям из своего окружения, потому что он обожает тебя.  
Гарри ворчал, но позволил Гермионе провести его через несколько испытаний, прежде чем они определились с тканью и стилем костюма. Том настоял на том, чтобы заплатить за костюм, поэтому его шил личный портной Риддла. Все это заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя куклой, но он старался быть любезным, потому что Гермиона была права. То, что Том хотел, чтобы он присутствовал на важном мероприятии, было признаком того, что их отношения становятся более серьезными.

Поэтому он смирился с примеркой, а потом и с тем, что Гермиона возилась с его волосами, и, наконец, с тем, что на мероприятие его отвез личный водитель Риддла. Том уже был там, играя роль хозяина для всех своих гостей, но он обещал встретить Гарри у двери, когда тот приедет.  
— Спасибо, Бенджамин, — добродушно сказал Поттер, выходя из машины и стараясь выглядеть уверенным, когда приближался к довольно большому и пугающе выглядящему отелю.  
Том арендовал его каждый год для этого события, украшая его ледяными скульптурами и золотыми огнями, так что все стены выглядели как миниатюрные версии северного сияния. В отеле ценили рекламу, которую это мероприятие приносило им, поэтому они всегда доставали все самое лучшее для Тома. Их повара готовили изысканные блюда, которые таяли на языке, а официанты в смокингах весь вечер разносили по залу шампанское.  
Гарри, даже одетый в дорогой костюм и с ухоженными волосами, никогда еще не чувствовал себя так неуместно.  
Стараясь не выглядеть потерянным, Поттер отошел в угол и стал высматривать Тома. Но прежде чем он успел его найти, Люциус и Нарцисса нашли Гарри.  
— Добро пожаловать, Гарри. — ласково сказал мужчина. — Позвольте представить вам мою жену Нарциссу.  
— Рада наконец-то с вами познакомиться, — мило улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Люциус так много рассказывал мне о вас от Тома.  
— О, — Гарри покраснел. — Что ж, я тоже рад познакомиться с вами, Нарцисса.  
— Том уже идет, — заверил его Малфой. — Боюсь, он застрял в разговоре с премьер-министром.  
Нарцисса рассмеялась.  
— Лучше избегать этого человека, Гарри. Если, конечно, вам не доставляет удовольствия часок поболтать о рыбной ловле.  
Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. — Я буду иметь это в виду, спасибо, Нарцисса.  
Она улыбнулась и, наклонившись, прошептала Гарри на ухо:  
— Не волнуйся, — мягко сказала она. — Я была ошеломлена, когда впервые пришла на одно из подобных мероприятий.  
Нарцисса отстранилась, взяв бокал шампанского, который Люциус принес для нее.  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится вечеринка, Гарри. — Она снова улыбнулась.  
Гарри уже собирался ответить, когда заметил Тома, который держал в руках два бокала шампанского и практически сиял, направляясь к нему.  
— Ты выглядишь просто великолепно, Гарри. — Том поцеловал его в щеку и протянул стакан. — Тебе нравятся украшения?  
— Очень красивые, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе, Том.

И это было действительно так — он казался неподвластным времени, сила и красота проступали в каждом завитке его волос и линии его искусно сшитого костюма. Там, где Гарри чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, Риддл выглядел так, словно он был создан для подобных мест.  
— Спасибо, — глаза мужчины загорелись теплом. — Я должен поприветствовать еще нескольких гостей, не присоединишься ко мне?  
Гарри кивнул, пытаясь подавить свою неуверенность. Он помахал на прощание Люциусу и Нарциссе, следуя за Томом по всему бальному залу и встречая гостей, о которых он никогда раньше не слышал. Он чувствовал себя совершенно неуместным, хотя изо всех сил старался не говорить и не делать ничего неловкого.  
Том обращался с этими людьми с привычной легкостью, которой Гарри никогда раньше не видел. Казалось, каждый человек превращался в глину в его руках, как только Том встречал их. Он был мастером, способным вылепить каждую свою работу именно так, как ему бы хотелось.  
А в ответ Риддл, казалось, позволял им флиртовать с собой. Уши Гарри горели от невероятного количества намеков в большинстве разговоров, которые он слышал. Даже после того, как Том представил его как своего парня, казалось, никто не уважал его ни в малейшей степени. После слишком многих случайных прикосновений Поттер извинился.  
— Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься, — Том улыбнулся ему и снова повернулся к женщине, с которой они разговаривали.  
Гарри кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Он направился к туалетам на первом этаже, надеясь, что минутка отдыха поможет ему почувствовать себя немного лучше. Однако, проходя по коридору, он услышал громкие голоса каких-то пьяных женщин. Услышав имя Тома, он замер, прислушиваясь.

— Вы видели мужчину, которого он привел с собой сегодня вечером? — громкий женский голос хихикнул.  
— О да, — ехидно отозвался другой, более высокий голос. — Гарри — какое невероятно распространенное имя для заурядного человека.  
— Не знаю, о чем думал Том, встречаясь с кем-то подобным, — снова заговорила первая женщина.  
— Ну, он известен своими благотворительными делами. Может быть, это еще один его любимый проект.  
Глаза Гарри наполнились слезами — с него было достаточно. Хватит всего этого.  
Он быстро повернулся, прошел по коридору и быстро обогнул бальный зал. Он не хотел, чтобы его видели, не хотел привлекать внимание Тома, чтобы он мог уйти. Это было все равно что снова встречаться с Седриком — чувствовать себя таким никчемным и иметь дело с людьми, постоянно твердящими ему, что он недостаточно хорош. Седрик всегда говорил ему, что флирт — это просто «часть работы»… пока Гарри не застукал его с одним из своих клиентов.  
Гарри не мог повторить эту ошибку снова. Поэтому он выбежал в дождливый зимний вечер, не имея ни малейшего представления, как добраться домой и что делать дальше.

— Гарри!  
Гарри обернулся, его глаза расширились от шока, когда Том выбежал, чтобы догнать его.  
— Том, не надо! — крикнул Гарри. — Ты тут промокнешь насквозь!  
— И ты тоже! — ответил он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Гарри не мог смотреть на него, он не хотел, как идиот, рассказывать ему под дождем о своей глупой неуверенности.  
— Гарри, — сказал Том, протягивая к нему руку. — Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Я не понимаю.  
— Ради Бога, Том! — закричал Гарри, давая волю слезам. — Как ты можешь не понимать!  
— Все эти люди флиртовали с тобой там, прямо у меня на глазах! Как ты думаешь, что я чувствую? Мне не место там, с тобой, мне вообще не место на таких приемах!  
Он глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Я не рожден для этого. Я просто никогда не буду достаточно хорош… — Он всхлипнул. — Никогда не буду достаточно хорош для тебя.  
Гарри смотрел вниз на тротуар и плакал, когда ужасная правда открылась перед ними обоими.  
— Гарри… — Том протянул руку и нежно коснулся лица Гарри, прежде чем поднять его и заставить посмотреть на себя.  
И, к удивлению Гарри, Том тоже плакал.  
— Ты никогда еще так не ошибался, — Том покачал головой. — Я принадлежу тебе, где бы ты ни был, всегда. Я сирота, Гарри. Вот почему я делаю все это сейчас — я пытаюсь воспроизвести то, что представляю себе большим семейным Рождеством. Долгое время я думал, что у меня получилось. Но теперь я узнал кое-что получше.  
Он шагнул ближе и погладил Гарри по щеке.  
— Я никогда не знал, что такое любовь и дом, пока не встретил тебя. Может быть, ты не был рожден для подобных мероприятий, как ты сказал, но это нормально. Но я знаю, без тени сомнения, что рожден быть твоим.  
Гарри всхлипнул, увидев в глазах мужчины чистую, ничем не прикрытую честность. Не думая об этом, Гарри бросился к Тому и крепко обнял его. Они обнимались под дождем и плакали, как дураки.  
— Клянусь, Гарри, — мягко сказал Том ему на ухо, — я и не подозревал, что они со мной флиртуют. Этого больше не будет.  
Гарри неуверенно рассмеялся.  
— Я знаю. Ты ужасен в распознавании флирта.  
— Я серьезно, — Риддл отстранился, чтобы снова взглянуть на него. — Это больше никогда не повторится.  
Гарри кивнул, снова разрыдавшись.  
— Ладно. Спасибо, Том.  
— На самом деле, — мужчина достал телефон, отправив несколько коротких сообщений. — Мы уходим отсюда немедленно.  
— Но это же твоя вечеринка! — запротестовал Поттер. — Ты не можешь просто бросить все!  
— Я могу и именно так и сделаю, — сказал Том, наблюдая, как его личный водитель подъезжает к тротуару. — Люциус разберется со всем здесь — я уже пообщался с теми, с кем планировал за этот вечер.  
— И даже если бы я этого не сделал, — серьезно сказал Том. — Ты гораздо важнее.  
Он придержал дверь для Гарри, который улыбнулся ему, прежде чем сесть в машину.  
— Привет, Бенджамин, — слабо произнес он. — Спасибо, что забрал нас.  
— Конечно, — Бенджамин улыбнулся. — Куда, мистер Риддл?  
— Домой, пожалуйста, — Том свернулся калачиком рядом с Гарри. — Я думаю, мы заслужили хороший отдых, не так ли?  
Гарри кивнул, уткнувшись носом в Тома, так как теперь ему было холодно от дождя.  
Остаток вечера они провели в квартире Риддла. Приняв горячий душ и переодевшись в удобную одежду, Том и Гарри испекли рождественское печенье, а Гарри приготовил им горячий шоколад по рецепту своей матери. Несмотря на неудачное начало, Том мог честно сказать, что это было лучшее Рождество в его жизни. И причиной было улыбающееся ему его взъерошенное чудо.

Вырезанная сцена:  
— Люциус, — очень серьезно сказал Риддл.  
— Да, Том? — отозвался Малфой с другой стороны стола. — Ты собираешься объяснить мне, почему сбежал с мероприятия в прошлые выходные?  
— Объясни, что такое «флиртовать» и как я могу сделать так, чтобы это больше никогда не повторилось, — твердо сказал Том. — Потому что это очень расстроило Гарри, а я этого не потерплю.  
— Подожди… — Люциус выглядел ошеломленным. — Ты хочешь сказать, что понятия не имел, что половина людей на том мероприятии все эти годы приставала к тебе? Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, Том.


End file.
